


Seeking Answers

by CatHeights



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes she thinks the answers are woven into Tess's skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Timing for the story is right after the events in the Season 9 finale, _Salvation_. Written for the Porn Battle X (Ten Big Ones) for the prompt of "scars."

Sometimes she thinks the answers are woven into Tess's skin. Oliver disappearing—_Chloe, they're not Kandorian_—and Tess returning from the dead have to be connected. It's too much coincidence for them not to be. There are answers if only she knew where to look for them.

Perhaps that's what she's doing now, searching for the truth. Trying to seek it out the only way left to her with her mouth exploring Tess's skin, seeking scars that might be the start of a map to finding Oliver. Except there's only one scar on Tess's body these days. The smooth skin of her lower back is marked by a large scar that looks a bit like a tree with a cloud hovering above it. It's too detailed to be anything but an intentional marking.

The scar has defied all of Chloe's attempts to unravel its mysteries. She leans down to taste it, her tongue having grown as familiar with its shape as her eyes and hands. Chloe has it memorized with every sense.

Tess moans, arching her ass, but Chloe ignores the hint. She's not done seeking answers, waiting for inspiration. This search is the reason she sleeps with a woman she doesn't like and doesn't trust. After all, they say keep your enemies close. She couldn't keep them much closer. She straddles Tess, pressing down against her ass and rubbing slightly. Chloe hums. That feels good. She sucks on her finger and then begins to trace the scar while she rocks against Tess, feeling herself grow wet.

Her eyes close, and she sees the shape of the scar behind her eyelids. It glows white. She moves faster, finger tracing against skin, again and again. What was meditative and peaceful at first quickly becomes frustrating.

_Tell me your secrets. The key to it all is right here. I know it. Tell me._

Her movements grow rough. She curls her fingers, nails sharp on skin.

"Chloe, please."

Her hand flattens. She stops moving and opens her eyes. As she slides off Tess, Chloe bends down to gently kiss the scar, an apology of sorts, or maybe not. It's not like she has anything to apologize for. Chloe nudges Tess's hip so that she turns over.

It strikes her how beautiful Tess is—hair spread across the sheets and cheeks flushed with desire. For the first time, she's struck with the urge to kiss her and so she does. Chloe is gentle at first, taking her time to explore one of the few areas left on Tess that she doesn't know intimately. Then she slips her tongue inside and kisses to dominate. Tess rises to the challenge, and Chloe discovers she enjoys kissing like it's a battle.

When they stop for breath, she notices the surprise on Tess's face. Good. She likes to keep Mercer the Merciless on her toes. Except she's not so merciless these days, is she?

_She's the same as always. Don't let her fool you._

No, she's not fooled, but she does like even the appearance of Tess at her mercy. She runs a nail across Tess's right nipple and smiles at the inhale. Tess is such a breast girl. Chloe cups each breast, gives them the attention of her fingers and mouth, before centering her attention on the right breast. For some reason, Tess's right breast is far more sensitive. The light graze of her teeth against the nipple makes Tess shout, and her hands rest against Chloe's hair, trying to keep her there, even though she knows Chloe won't stay as long she would like. It's another way she keeps Tess on her toes.

She slides out from beneath the grip, dragging her breasts down Tess's body in a teasing slide. Chloe pushes Tess's legs further apart and massages her thighs. She lets her thumbs periodically stray inside, smiling as she watches Tess try to move into a touch that's already gone.

Eventually, she leans over and reaches for the lube and coats one finger. She's gentle, even though she knows Tess is already extremely aroused and wants it hard and fast. But she likes the way Tess nibbles on her lip in frustration, and the way she moans, almost growls, Chloe's name.

Inspiration strikes and she rubs some of the lube onto one of her nipples. Tess's gaze follows her curious and lustful. Chloe positions her breast against Tess's opening, and then begins to glide her nipple through the wetness. The reaction is immediate.

"Oh, God, Choe. Oh that's...."

"You like that, don't you? Mercer, when it comes to some things, you're an open book."

"And I never would have thought you'd be so damn good in bed." Tess closes her eyes and gasps. "Please don't stop. That's incredible."

Knowing how close Tess is, for once, Chloe does as she asks. Her one hand traces circles on Tess's hip as she continues to stroke Tess with her nipple. She's surprised by how much she's enjoying this. The burst of wetness is a shock, but a pleasant one. A few more strokes and then she pulls back, resting her hand against Tess so she can feel the contractions of her orgasm. Her finger slides inside, and Tess moans.

After a few minutes, Tess reaches down and grabs Chloe's wrist, halting the movement of her finger. She gets the message—too much—and moves so she's sitting beside Tess, one hand on her stomach.

Tess's eyes are closed, her head turned to the side and her neck exposed. She looks vulnerable and trusting. Is this how she looked with Oliver?

_What are you doing, Chloe?_

_Whatever I have to so I can find you._

_So, all of this is just about getting answers._

_Yes._

_Come on, Chloe. Really?_

_I don't know anymore._

"Chloe."

Startled, she realizes that Tess is sitting up and holding her hand. She pulls away from the grasp, and when she meets the other woman's eyes, she sees compassion in her gaze. It turns her stomach. Chloe doesn't want sympathy.

But Tess knows her by now, and that look is gone in instant replaced by an almost predatory one. She kneels in front of Chloe and sucks on Chloe's breast and then shoves her backward hard. Perfect. This is how Chloe likes it. She reaches up and drags Tess on top of her, and they roll across the bed.

At one point, Tess leans down as if to kiss Chloe, but despite her earlier desire, she can't give Tess this, so she turns and Tess kisses her cheek instead of her mouth.

Tess huffs. "So that's how it is?"

"Yes." Chloe turns to stare up at her, daring her to leave, to say she's had enough.

But Tess just smiles sadly and says, "Fair enough."

Tess puts her mouth to other uses marking her way down Chloe's body. The need to keep fighting leaves Chloe at the first feel of Tess's tongue penetrating her. She closes her eyes and gives herself over to the only person who seems to know her these days, for better, no matter how rare that one is, and frequently for worse.

Talented fingers and that warm clever mouth bring Chloe to the edge so many times that she has to bite her lip to keep from making a sound. She wants to yell, let it all out, but she won't allow herself. Won't give Tess that victory. Instead she fists the sheets as she comes, small hisses of air leaving her mouth.

For a few moments afterward there's peace. She doesn't feel so alone and empty, but memory returns too quickly. Chloe sits up and begins to leave, but Tess stops her with a brief touch.

"I haven't given up either. We're going to find him, and we're going to figure out what happened to me. I know you think I'm going to let you down, but I won't."

There's a wet mark on Tess's stomach, and Chloe traces her finger through it. The shape she makes looks a bit like a tree with a cloud over it. Tess shudders.

"We'll see," Chloe says. A small part of her almost believes Tess. After all she's seen her nightmares, knows how desperate she is to find out how she died from Zod's burns and yet still lives. But most of her doesn't believe a word Mercer says.

_If I find out you had anything to do with Oliver's disappearance, I'll be the merciless one._ She's mapped every part of Tess now. Chloe's sure she knows all of her enemy, not just that scar.


End file.
